


Blessing & Curse

by snapchattingnct



Series: #00FFTOBER [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00fftober, M/M, a tad bit of angst because why not, almost lovers, bittersweet love, blessing & curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Day 3 of #00FFtober, markhyuck edition.





	Blessing & Curse

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please excuse any errors. I wrote this really quick before heading out to work. But enjoy this minor angst piece~

Almost.

A simple six lettered word, but it held so much weight. 

Almost was the saddest word in the entire world, Mark thought. He watched as the boy sitting across from him burst out in laughter at a joke that Mark had just told him. Mark’s heart clenched tightly in his chest at the sight of the dazzling smile that blossomed on the younger one’s lips, lighting up his entire face. 

Donghyuck was his entire universe. He was the sun, burning so brightly, never dimining. He was the stars, glistening and so beautiful, yet so far away. He was the moon, always shining, even in the darkest of nights. Donghyuck was the warmth and love that Mark craved. He was what Mark wanted to see first thing in the morning and the last thing he wanted to think about before he went to bed. Mark wanted to be able to come home after a long day and just bury himself into the comfort of Donghyuck’s arms. Mark wanted everything that came in tow with Donghyuck. 

They were almost lovers, Mark thought sadly. 

The looks they shared were always a little more than just platonic. Always lingering longer than necessary, trying to commit each other’s features to memory each time they saw each other. Their hands always found excuses to touch each other, from fleeting caresses and accidental brushes but never longer than a second. 

Eyes tracing over the boy’s lips, Mark couldn’t help but sigh. 

They should have held hands, kissed, made love, and lay side by side with each other, laughing together on their beds on lazy mornings like this. Not calling each other at the crack of dawn, with the sad excuse of doing their chemistry homework together in order to see one another. 

But here they were, with the sun barely risen in the sky, staring at each other with what ifs, what could haves, and hearts heavy because they were just two boys too afraid to love one another. 

They spoke just like lovers, but stayed as just friends.


End file.
